Tween Sea and Stars
by Amberle Elessedil
Summary: The love between Narnia's seafaring king and the ageless maiden of the stars...


Disclaimer: I don't own Ramandu's daughter, or the lovely Caspian. As for the rest, make of it what you will.

A/N: I'm not sure why, but when I wrote this, I imagined it more as a song than a chant or a poem. Obviously, this means that it sounds a little strange when spoken. My only advice is to sort of relax the rhythm—that makes it sound less rigid. (Of course, by no means is this my excuse for not using a set number of syllables per line)

'**Tween Sea and Stars**

In the age of healing and of golden days remembered,

She lightly trod the eastern ways and sang to rising sun.

Her eyes were bright with wisdom and the light of years unending,

But in laughter she was glad again, and young.

xxx

Clad in mail and leather with the blade of Rhindon guarding,

King Caspian of Narnia sought tidings of his lords.

His face was young, and battle-proud, the bloom of man untarnished,

And a sweetness touched her heart, more fell than swords.

xxx

Evening marked his leaving to the eastern seas and Aslan,

On quest that bards and minstrels singing never would forget.

But for the child of Ramandu, no song could lift her sorrow,

Lest the King returning join her in duet.

xxx

Now Ramandu was wise beyond the reckoning of mortals,

And saw upon his dearest daughter love her beauty mar.

Said he 'My heart, forget him—his life is but a glimmer

To the long and steady shining of the star.

xxx

Long the maiden pondered, for her heart was torn within her,

But morning framed the answer in return from utter east.

She met him in the sunlight and their touch was like a lovers,

Mid the singing birds that sup at Aslan's feast.

xxx

Bitter were the parting words 'tween father dear and daughter,

But joyful was the homecoming of Caspian and his love.

He wed her in the springtime when the trees were thick with blossom,

And the stars shone in their thousands far above.

xxx

Song can not do justice to the years they spent in union,

Nor describe their happiness in language of the world.

But is said t'was darkest winter when an heir came to the kingdom,

Yet the scented blooms of flowers stood unfurled.

xxx

Tidings came to Caspian of troubles in the Islands,

Where paltry disagreement brought hidden feuds to life.

With his lordship crudely challenged, he departed ere the nightfall,

Bidding sweet farewell to son and dearest wife.

xxx

Tragedy befell them scarce a day from his departure,

When Queen took deadly illness from a serpent's poisoned sting,

In vain the centaurs tended her, for none could be her saviour

But the ancient cordial carried by the king.

xxx

Swift they sent the message, by the lofty horsed wingéd

And Paravel was silent as she struggled through the night.

Said healers in their wisdom, 'Tis the stars that keep her living,

Pray the King arrives ere dawns the morning light!'

xxx

Moonlight creeping downwards framed the ship upon the waters,

With lion's breath behind it, it flew towards the shore

And the fair maid of the heavens looked her last through open window,

As she smiled upon him once, then smiled no more.

xxx

Morning broke in glory as the sun cleared the horizon

And the bells began their tolling as the king ran up the strand.

But no body lay in splendour on the deathbed of his lady,

And a star shone bright above the Eastern land.

xxx

All who've heard the telling know that ten years more he wandered,

In face of griefs uncounted, unable to depart.

But few incline to dwell upon the manner of his passing,

When the gift of children stilled his breaking heart.

xxx

Earth did not enclose him, nor fire burn his body,

But water bore him far away and left the world behind

While his lover led him onwards to where sea meets heavens shining

And together at the last they lay entwined.

xxx

A/N: When all is said and done, Ramandu's daughter does not get a great reception in the fan world. This is partly because of the thousands of Lucy/Caspian fans, but I don't think C S Lewis made much of a case for her in the first place. She has no personality, no actual name, no past and all we know of her future is that was killed by the Lady of the Green Kirtle who later kidnapped her son.

Now, I don't really think Caspian/Lucy is an option. It's a lovely idea, but seeing as in _The Dawn Treader_ Caspian is seventeen and Lucy ten, I have my doubts about whether it's decent, let alone possible. Enter Ramandu's daughter. As a whole, Narnia writers are too busy figuring out how to get her out of the way to realise that they are destroying one of the only two canon romances in the books (yup, people, Lucy/Tumnus didn't actually happen). The fact is the romance between the seafaring king and the maiden of the stars had real potential—if only Lewis had developed it. This is what I was trying to do here…whether I succeeded or not is your call.


End file.
